campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
United States presidential election, 2016
Debates Help us keep track of the Debates by posting your views on who is articulating a clear vision. Candidates Note: Some of the people listed under this category have formed Presidential Campaign Exploratory Committees, but have not confirmed their candidacy for office at this time. Democrats *Senator Joe Biden of Delaware (Campaign Site) - Announced on January 7, 2007 * Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton of New York (Campaign Site) - Announced Presidential Campaign Exploratory Committee on January 20, 2007 *Senator Christopher Dodd of Connecticut (Campaign Site) - Announced on January 11, 2007 *Former Senator John Edwards of North Carolina (Campaign Site) - Announced on December 28, 2006 *Former Senator Mike Gravel of Alaska (Campaign Site) - Announced on April 7th, 2006 *Representative Dennis Kucinich of Ohio (Campaign Site) - Announced on December 11, 2006 * Senator Barack Obama of Illinois (Campaign Site) - Announced on February 11, 2007 *Governor Bill Richardson of New Mexico (Campaign Site) - Announced Presidential Campaign Exploratory Committee on January 21, 2007, Officially launched on May 21st, 2007. Republicans *Senator Sam Brownback of Kansas (Campaign Site) - Announced on January 20, 2007 *Businessman John H. Cox of Illinois (Campaign Site) - Announced Presidential Campaign Exploratory Committee on March 9, 2006 *Jim Gilmore (Campaign Site) - Announced January 9, 2007 *Mayor Rudy Giuliani of New York (Campaign Site) - Announced on February 5, 2007 *Mike Huckabee (Campaign Site) - Announced Presidential Campaign Exploratory Committee on January 28, 2007 *Representative Duncan Hunter of California (Campaign Site) - Announced on January 25, 2007 *Senator John McCain of Arizona (Campaign Site) - Announced on February 28, 2007 *Representative Ron Paul of Texas (Campaign Site) - Announced on March 12, 2007 *Governor Mitt Romney of Massachusetts (Campaign Site) - Announced on February 13, 2007 *Michael Charles Smith of Oregon (Campaign Site) *Representative Tom Tancredo of Colorado {Campaign Site) - Announced on April 2, 2007 *Tommy Thompson (Campaign Site) - Announced on April 1, 2007 Third Party and Independents Greens Withdrawals *Alan Augustson: Political analyst, statistician and survey methodologist from Chicago, Illinois. Augustson had announced his bid for the Green Party nomination in April, 2007. He withdrew on June 30, 2007, to run instead for the House of Representatives seat for the Fifth District of Illinois. **Website: http://augustson2008.us/ **Wikipedia: Alan Augustson *Former Governor Tom Vilsack of Iowa (Campaign Site) - Announced on November 30th, 2006, Withdrew on February 23, 2007 Potential Candidates Democrats :Main: United States Democratic Party *Former Vice President Al Gore of Tennessee - Constantly says he is not a candidate *Senator John Kerry of Massachusetts - focused on his Senate reelection race. *Senator Joe Lieberman of Connecticut *General Wesley Clark of Arkansas Considered, but not running *Governor Mark Warner of Virginia - Dropped out on October 12, 2006 *Senator Russ Feingold of Wisconsin - Dropped out November 2006 *Senator Evan Bayh of Indiana - Announced, but then withdrew December 15, 2006 Republicans :Main: United States Republican Party *Senator George Allen of Virginia *Vice President Dick Cheney of Wyoming (claims to have no interest in running) *Senator Bill Frist of Tennessee *Former House Speaker Newt Gingrich of Georgia *Senator Chuck Hagel of Nebraska *Doctor Mark Klein of California *Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice of Alabama *Senator Rick Santorum of Pennsylvania *Former Senator Fred Thompson of Tennessee Independents and Other Parties :Wikipedia: Potential third party candidates in the 2008 United States presidential election * David Koch / Ken Goldstein http://www.dave08.com/, Unaffiliated independent Candidates * Francis Playfair of Louisiana (Campaign Site) *Governor Jesse Ventura of Minnesota Platforms Democrats Republicans :Note: These positions are taken from the candidates' official websites and OnTheIssues.org and summarized to provide a quick guide. Please see the official websites for more information. * Grid at 2decide.com Hoaxes/Parodies *Christopher Walken http://www.walken2008.com/ *General Zod http://www.zod2008.com/ See also *US House of Representatives elections, 2008 *US Senate elections, 2008 *US Governor elections, 2008 External links * 2008 US President - A Non-Partisan Website about Democratic and Republican Presidential Candidates, Campaign News, Stand on Issues and Iraq War News *Meetup.com Groups for the 2008 Presidential election Category:2008 US Presidential election